Mencari Cinderella Yang Sesungguhnya
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kisah cinderella versi Naruto dan Akeno. Naruto adalah murid baru yang masuk ke Kuoh Academy. Dia mencari cinderella yang sesungguhnya lewat sepatu ajaib keturunan keluarga Uzumaki. Maka diadakanlah acara pencocokan sepatu itu di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Namikaze Nogami.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Akeno**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy/humor**

 **Setting: AU (school life)**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Namikaze Nogami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENCARI CINDERELLA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari di kota Kuoh, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Himejima Akeno. Sosok gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail dan bermata ungu. Memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Umurnya sekitar 18 tahun.

Dia adalah seorang siswi yang duduk di kelas 12 SMA. Tepatnya di sekolah setara SMA yang bernama Kuoh Academy. Dia termasuk gadis populer nomor satu di sekolah tersebut. Banyak laki-laki yang berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkannya saking sempurnanya dirinya.

Di samping itu, Akeno juga mempunyai Ibu dan dua saudara tiri yang dinikahi Ayahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Keluarga tiri yang berasal dari marga Sitri.

Saudara tiri pertama bernama Sitri Serafall. Sosok gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat twintail dan bermata ungu. Gadis yang imut, polos, lugu dan kekanak-kanakan. Umur 18 tahun. Selalu memberikan pekerjaan berat pada Akeno. Tapi, selalu saja Akeno meninggalkan pekerjaan yang diberikan Serafall padanya.

Saudara tiri kedua adalah Sitri Sona. Sosok gadis berambut pendek hitam dan bermata ungu. Selalu mengenakan kacamata. Gadis yang pendiam dan tegas. Umurnya 17 tahun. Selalu memperlakukan Akeno dengan tidak baik. Tapi, Akeno melawannya dengan gagah berani.

Begitulah tentang dua saudara tiri Akeno. Mereka juga satu sekolah dengan Akeno. Mereka bertentangan antara satu sama lainnya. Selalu bertengkar dan tidak ada yang pernah kapok untuk selalu melawannya.

Inilah kisah cinderella yang berani melawan keluarga tirinya. Cinderella versi terkini.

Ayah Akeno selalu bepergian ke luar negeri karena harus mengurus perusahaan besarnya yaitu "Himejima Empire". Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam produksi mobil dan motor. Membuat sang Ayah jarang ada di rumah sehingga Akeno pun harus tinggal bersama ibu dan dua tirinya.

Baik di rumah maupun di sekolah, Sona dan Serafall selalu saja mengganggu Akeno. Seperti berbuat jahil pada Akeno, tapi selalu saja mereka yang terkena imbasnya. Istilahnya senjata makan tuan. Selalu saja berakhir seperti itu.

Di sekolah, Akeno tergabung dalam klub penelitian ilmu gaib bersama Gremory Rias, Toujou Koneko, Yuuto Kiba, Shidou Irina, Hyodo Issei, Argento Asia, Namikaze Naruto dan lain-lain. Gremory Rias adalah ketuanya, sedangkan Akeno adalah wakil ketuanya. Klub yang didirikan untuk meneliti berbagai macam fenomena gaib yang berkaitan dengan hantu, supranatural dan sebagainya.

Di antara anggota-anggota laki-laki di klub itu, ada satu laki-laki yang sangat menarik hati Akeno secara diam-diam. Laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Umur 17 tahun. Muda setahun dari Akeno.

Naruto berasal dari keluarga Namikaze yang sederhana. Ibunya adalah Ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan Ayahnya adalah dosen yang mengajar di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota Konoha. Asalnya dari kota Konoha. Dia baru saja pindah ke Kuoh Academy, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Dia tinggal sendirian di kota ini dan lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang tak jauh dari Kuoh Academy.

Tujuan Naruto bersekolah di Kuoh Academy adalah ingin mencari calon pasangan yang cocok untuk dicintainya dan akan dibawanya ke kota Konoha untuk menemui orang tuanya. Asal calon pasangan itu mencoba sepatu milik sang Ibu. Sepatu turun-temurun dari keluarga Uzumaki yang dipercaya sang Ibu, dapat menunjukkan bahwa calon pasangan yang cocok memakai sepatu tersebut maka calon pasangan itulah yang akan menjadi teman hidup untuk selamanya. Jadi, sang Ibu yang bernama Kushina menyarankan Naruto mencari calon istri masa depannya melalui mencoba sepatu tersebut. Sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna biru bening mengkilat seperti kaca. Semula Naruto menganggap itu hanyalah takhayul belaka. Tapi, sang Ibu pun memaksa Naruto membawa sepatu itu pada saat Naruto memutuskan pindah sekolah ke kota Kuoh. Hanya karena patah hati, orang yang dicintai Naruto memilih berpacaran dengan orang lain. Makanya Naruto memutuskan pindah ke sekolah ke Kuoh Academy.

Karena diancam tidak boleh memakan ramen untuk selamanya oleh sang Ibu, dengan terpaksa Naruto membawa sepasang sepatu keturunan Uzumaki yang memiliki hawa supranatural. Jadi, dimulailah usaha Naruto untuk mendekati beberapa gadis di klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu untuk mencari gadis yang cocok memakai sepatu itu.

Bukan hanya Akeno yang menyukai Naruto, tapi ada beberapa gadis di klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu. Sebut saja Shidou Irina, Xenovia, Toujou Koneko dan lain-lain. Juga ada di luar klub penelitian ilmu gaib, gadis yang suka dengan Naruto yaitu Sona dan Serafall.

Ternyata dua saudara tiri Akeno menyukai Naruto. Akeno juga mengetahuinya. Karena itu, Akeno takut kalau Naruto berhasil dipikat oleh dua saudara tirinya itu. Akeno tidak ingin Naruto jatuh dalam pelukan gadis lain.

Istirahat siang pun tiba, beberapa orang berkumpul di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu. Ruang klub yang cukup luas dan diisi sedikit perabotan seperti meja, sofa, lemari dan sebagainya. Mereka berkumpul karena ada suatu yang mendadak atas permintaan Naruto sendiri. Tapi, Rias yang mewakili permintaan Naruto itu sebab Rias adalah ketua klub tersebut.

Rias berdiri di dekat sebuah meja. Gadis berambut panjang merah itu tersenyum. Tatapan mata hijau kebiruannya menatap wajah semua anggota yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan. Cuma ada tiga laki-laki di antara para anggota itu. Ada Issei, Kiba dan Naruto sendiri.

Para anggota juga saling berdiri antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdiri secara melingkar. Mereka kebingungan karena Rias meminta mereka untuk segera datang ke ruang klub setelah bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek biru yang bernama Xenovia, mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya pada Rias.

"Buchou, ada apa Rias-buchou memanggil kami mendadak seperti ini? Memangnya ada pertemuan penting apa yang akan dibahas kali ini?"

Rias melirik ke arah Xenovia. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Biasa. Masalah kecocokan," jawab Rias enteng.

"Masalah kecocokan?" kata semuanya kompak dengan bingung.

Akeno yang berdiri di samping Rias, pun cengo mendengarnya.

"Masalah kecocokan seperti apa maksudnya, buchou?" Akeno pun ikut bertanya.

Rias menoleh ke arah Akeno.

"Masalah kecocokan untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pacarnya Naruto," Rias tersenyum lagi."Aku tahu pasti di antara kalian ada yang suka sama Naruto, kan? Makanya aku mengadakan pertemuan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian mencoba memakai sepatu yang dibawa Naruto hari ini. Kalau kaki kalian pas memakai sepatu itu, maka kalianlah yang pantas menjadi pacarnya Naruto. Itu permintaan Naruto sendiri yang baru saja dikasih tahu padaku. Lalu aku juga sudah mencoba memakai sepatu itu. Eh, tapi tidak muat. Malah kekecilan. Yaaah, sayang sekali ya aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarnya Naruto."

SIIING!

Hening.

Semuanya menatap ke arah Rias dengan bengong. Terutama laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya yang bernama Issei, memasang wajah cemburu ke arah Rias sekarang.

"Jadi, Rias-senpai suka sama si rambut kuning itu?" kata Issei sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto berdiri tepat di samping Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang. Lalu menarik pandangan bersama-sama ke arah Issei.

"Hei, rambut kuning mana yang kamu tunjuk itu, Issei?" sahut Naruto yang keheranan."Rambut kuning banyak lho di sini. Ada Kiba, aku dan Asia."

Wajah Issei menjadi sewot. Ia memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tajam.

"TENTU SAJA KAU, NARUTO!" ucap Issei sekeras mungkin.

"Eh, aku ya?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau baka! Jangan berlagak payah seperti itu."

"HEI! AKU TIDAK BAKA DAN PAYAH SEPERTI YANG KAU TUDUHKAN!"

"ITU BENAR, KAN? KAU BENAR-BENAR PAYAH, NARUTO!"

"DIAM KAU, ISSEI!"

"DASAR PAYAH!"

"HUH, DASAR MENYEBALKAN! SEPERTINYA KAU MINTA DIHAJAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Datanglah Rias yang menyela pertengkaran di antara Naruto dan Issei.

"HEI, BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!" sembur Rias marah.

Spontan, Naruto dan Issei berhenti bertengkar adu mulut. Sang ketua sudah berwajah menyeramkan seperti monster.

"Maaf, Rias-senpai!" tukas Naruto dan Issei kompak.

"Buchou, silakan lanjut acara pertemuan ini!" papar Akeno yang berusaha memulihkan suasana yang sempat memanas.

Setelah itu, Rias menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Ia pun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana agar lembali seperti biasanya.

"EHEM! Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu pertemuan ini karena aku rasa pasti kalian tidak sabar ingin makan di kantin. Termasuk aku juga. Jadi, kita mulai saja mencoba sepatu yang dibawa Naruto hari ini. Silakan, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Rias-senpai," Naruto pun mengambil sepatu seperti kaca yang berada di dekatnya. Lalu berjalan dan mencoba sepatu itu pada semua gadis yang ada di ruangan klub itu.

Mulai dari Xenovia, dia yang duluan mencoba memakai sepatu itu. Naruto memberikan sepatu biru bening itu pada Xenovia.

"Xenovia, kamu yang duluan coba," pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, Naruto-kun," Xenovia memasang wajah yang tersipu-sipu malu begitu sambil melepaskan sepatu miliknya. Dia pun mencoba memakai sepatu biru itu.

Ternyata kekecilan. Gadis berambut biru itu memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Yaaaah, tidak muat."

"Hm, berarti kamu bukan jodohku."

Xenovia menunduk lemas. Sudah hilang harapannya untuk bisa mendapatkan cintanya Naruto.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Koneko. Seorang gadis berambut pendek putih model bob. Bermata kuning seperti emas. Tubuh kecil dan imut. Umur 15 tahun.

Dia pun mencoba sepatu itu dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Dia berharap sepatu itu pas di kakinya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menjadi pacarnya Naruto.

DOEEENG!

Ternyata tidak muat alias kebesaran. Wajah Koneko menggelap.

"Ternyata kebesaran. Koneko, berarti kamu tidak bisa menjadi pacarku," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian beralih pada gadis berambut panjang pirang dan bermata hijau. Namanya Argento Asia. Umur 17 tahun.

Dicobanya sepatu itu dengan pelan-pelan. Ternyata tidak muat. Kebesaran seperti Koneko tadi.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pencocokan sepatu diteruskan dan kini singgah pada kaki gadis berambut panjang orange diikat twintail. Gadis yang bernama Shidou Irina. Umur 17 tahun.

Tidak muat juga. Malah kekecilan.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

'Belum ada yang cocok rupanya,' batin sang Namikaze.

Pencarian dilanjutkan lagi. Beberapa gadis mencoba sepatu itu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Sampai pintu ruang klub pun terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras. Dua orang yang bermuka sangar masuk ke dalam tanpa diundang.

"KAMI JUGA INGIN IKUT SERTA DALAM ACARA PENCOCOKAN SEPATU ITU!" seru gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail. Dialah Serafall.

"Ya, aku juga ingin ikut dalam acara klub kalian ini. Karena aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, jadi kalian tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk melarangku," ungkap gadis berkacamata di samping Serafall."Apa kalian mengerti?"

Semua orang yang kaget akan kedatangan dua tamu tak diundang ini, hanya memasang wajah bengong masing-masing kecuali Akeno yang menatap tajam ke arah Sitri bersaudara itu. Sitri bersaudara itu juga menatap tajam ke arah Akeno.

"Hei, siapa yang suruh kalian datang kemari, hah?" cetus Akeno.

Sona yang berperan penting sebagai ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy itu, maju dengan lantang. Ia mendekati Naruto. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akeno tadi.

"Heh, Sona-san?" Naruto bengong sambil memegang sepasang sepatu biru itu di dua tangannya.

Sona menyambar cepat sepasang sepatu itu dari tangan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

"Aku juga mau mencoba sepatu ini," Sona membuka sepatu miliknya dulu. Baru memakai sepatu itu dengan cepat. Tapi, ternyata malah kekecilan.

Sona tersentak karena sepatu itu tidak muat di kakinya. Dia malah memaksakan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam sepatu secara keseluruhan. Dia tidak ingin Naruto mencoba sepatu itu pada gadis lain. Ia ingin dialah yang dipilih Naruto.

Naruto merasa panik ketika Sona memaksakan sepatu itu masuk ke dalam kakinya padahal sepatu itu kekecilan. Sona tetap bersikeras agar sepatu itu muat di kakinya.

"Hei, sudah. Sudahlah, Sona-san! Sepatunya kekecilan. Tidak usah kamu paksakan begitu."

"Tidak Naruto. Aku akan tetap berusaha memasukkan kakiku ke dalam sepatu ini karena aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya ..."

Lantas Serafall datang merampas sepatu itu dari kaki Sona.

"Kalau begitu, giliran aku yang mencoba sepatu itu!" Serafall mendorong Sona hingga terjatuh.

BRUK!

Sona jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" Sona mendelik ke arah Serafall yang sudah melepaskan sepatunya."Sera-nee, kenapa kau mendorongku?"

Serafall hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Hehehe, maaf ya, Sona."

"Dasar, Sera-nee!"

Gadis berambut panjang diikat twintail itu mencoba memakai sepatu itu. Ternyata kebesaran.

"Yaaah, kebesaran," Serafall kelihatan kecewa.

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata kamu tidak ditakdirkan menjadi pacarku, Serafall."

"Iya, kamu betul, Naruto."

Serafall pun pasrah saat sepasang sepatu diambil oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto memandang ke arah Akeno.

"Oh iya, Akeno-senpai belum mencoba sepatu ini," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Akeno.

"Iya, benar. Akeno belum mencoba sepatu itu," Rias tersentak. Membenarkan perkataan Naruto tadi.

Begitu di dekat Akeno, Naruto langsung memberikan sepatu itu pada Akeno.

"Ayo, dicoba Akeno-senpai!"

"Ah, iya, Naruto."

Akeno mengambil sepatu itu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dulu. Baru dia mencoba memakai sepatu biru itu dan ...

JREEENG!

Pas di kakinya. Sepatu biru itu pas di dua kaki Akeno. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Akeno sekarang. Mereka semuanya terpana dibuatnya.

Termasuk juga Naruto. Ia juga terpana dan sangat kaget karena sepatu biru itu bercahaya terang saat Akeno memakainya. Ukuran sepatunya sangat pas dengan kaki Akeno.

'Akeno-senpai cocok memakai sepatu itu bersamaan munculnya cahaya terang. Itu berarti Akeno-senpai adalah sosok istri masa depanku nanti,' batin Naruto yang syok sekaligus senang karena pada akhirnya dia sudah mendapatkan cintanya yang sesungguhnya.

Dia ingat tentang perkataan Ibunya yang selanjutnya. Jika seorang gadis yang cocok memakai sepatu biru itu sudah ditemukan, maka akan muncul cahaya yang terang secara ajaib dari sepatu itu. Menandakan bahwa gadis itulah yang ditakdirkan menjadi istri masa depan nantinya dan bawa gadis itu ke kota Konoha untuk dikenalkan pada orang tuanya. Berarti Akeno adalah sosok istri masa depan Naruto. Dialah gadis yang dicintai Naruto sesungguhnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung memeluk Akeno. Akeno kaget dibuatnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kamulah yang berhasil menjadi pacarku, Akeno-senpai. Kamulah yang akan menjadi calon istriku nanti."

Memerahlah wajah Akeno setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Terlebih juga semua orang di tempat itu. Mereka kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Selamat ya buat kalian berdua!" Rias tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan."Aku doakan semoga kalian berbahagia untuk selamanya."

Semua orang pun ikut bertepuk tangan di suasana bahagia ini kecuali Sona dan Serafall yang memasang wajah kecewa.

"Selamat Naruto dan Akeno!"

"Ternyata Akeno-senpai yang menjadi pacarnya Naruto-kun."

"Suit! Suit! Suit! Naruto mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia berhasil merasakan pelukan hangatnya Akeno-senpai. Aku iri sekali. Betapa beruntungnya kamu, Naruto. Kalau aku jadi kamu, pasti aku juga senang memeluk Akeno-senpai dari arah depan seperti itu. Terutama merasakan ..."

BUAAAK!

Laki-laki bersiul keras tadi dan berpikiran jelek tadi, sukses dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Koneko. Kini ia sudah terkapar dalam keadaan mengenaskan di lantai.

"Dasar, Issei-senpai! Dia selalu berpikiran buruk! Aku tidak suka jika dia berpikiran seperti itu di tengah suasana romantis Naruto-senpai dan Akeno-senpai," celetuk Koneko berwajah datar tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun.

Semua orang sweatdrop melihat Issei dibabat habis oleh Koneko. Rias saja tidak mempedulikannya. Dia asyik bertepuk tangan bersama yang lainnya untuk menyemarakkan hari jadian Naruto dan Akeno. Begitu mengesankan.

Sementara dua Sitri bersaudara itu, saling berpelukan dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena Akeno sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Semua orang tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Sambil melonggarkan pelukannya, Naruto menatap ke arah Akeno. Dia tersenyum.

"Akeno, aku mencintaimu. Kamu mau ikut aku ke kota Konoha untuk menemui orang tuaku? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Akeno mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah rebus.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mau ikut denganmu."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Ia pun memeluk Akeno dengan erat. Akeno juga membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat seeratnya. Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama-sama.

Tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh di ruangan itu, masih saja terdengar dengan lantangnya. Mengakhiri acara ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan di hati masing-masing.

Inilah cerita cinderella versi terkini. Berakhir dengan cinta bersemi di antara Naruto dan Akeno. Cinderella yang dicari sudah berhasil ditemukan. Naruto tidak patah hati lagi.

Selamat buatmu, Naruto!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita versi cinderella pairing Naruto x Akeno selesai juga dan saya update sekarang!**

 **Maaf ya, kelamaan update-nya karena saya lagi bokek. Jadinya paket internet nggak ada buat update semua cerita yang sudah saya buat selama hiatus. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan sajian cerita-cerita terbaru dari saya.**

 **Gimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini?**

 **Fic untuk Namikaze Nogami sudah selesai saya buat.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Selasa, 1 Desember 2015**

 **Harap berikan review kalian di bawah ini ya! ^^**


End file.
